codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Aaron
Caroline Aaron played Barbara Abbott in the season two Code Black episode 1.0 Bodies. Career Filmography *''Bitch'' (2017) *''Breakable You'' (2016) *''I Am Be (short)'' (2016) *''Hello, My Name Is Doris'' (2015) *''Bound & Babysitting'' (2015) *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) *''The Rewrite'' (2014) *''22 Jump Street'' (2014) *''Tuna'' (2013) *''Sex & Marriage'' (2013) *''21 Jump Street'' (2012) *''Our Family Wedding'' (2010) *''Meeting Spencer'' (2010) *''Love Hurts'' (2009) *''Finding Bliss'' (2009) *''Surveillance'' (2008) *''Love Comes Lately'' (2007) *''Nancy Drew'' (2007) *''My First Time Driving (short)'' (2007) *''Grilled'' (2006) *''Just Like Heaven'' (2005) *''Revenge of the Middle-Aged Woman'' (2004) *''Beyond the Sea'' (2004) *''Cellular'' (2004) *''A Day Without a Mexican'' (2004) *''Call Waiting'' (2004) *''Along Came Polly'' (2004) *''Two Days'' (2003) *''The Secret Life of Zoey'' (2002) *''Pumpkin'' (2002) *''When Billy Beat Bobby'' (2001) *''Joe Dirt'' (2001) *''Never Again'' (2001) *''Amy's Orgasm'' (2001) *''Nobody's Baby'' (2001) *''Bounce'' (2000) *''Lucky Numbers'' (2000) *''Running Mates'' (2000) *''An American Daughter'' (2000) *''What Planet Are You From?'' (2000) *''The Peter Principle'' (2000) *''Tuesdays with Morrie'' (1999) *''Anywhere But Here'' (1999) *''Dying to Live'' (1999) *''A Fine Day for Flying (short)'' (1999) *''Life in the Fast Lane'' (1998) *''Primary Colors'' (1998) *''Dinner and Driving'' (1997) *''Deconstructing Harry'' (1997) *''Weapons of Mass Distraction'' (1997) *''White Lies'' (1997) *''House Arrest'' (1996) *''The Boys Next Door'' (1996) *''Big Night'' (1996) *''Dad, the Angel & Me'' (1995) *''A Modern Affair'' (1995) *''Mixed Nuts'' (1994) *''Sleepless in Seattle'' (1993) *''The Pickle'' (1993) *''Husbands and Wives'' (1992) *''This Is My Life'' (1992) *''Dead and Alive: The Race for Gus Farace'' (1991) *''Alice'' (1990) *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) *''Crimes and Misdemeanors'' (1989) *''Working Girl'' (1988) *''Anna'' (1987) *''Heartburn'' (1986) *''O.C. and Stiggs'' (1985) *''The Brother from Another Planet'' (1984) *''Baby It's You'' (1983) *''Without a Trace'' (1983) *''Come Back to the 5 & Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean'' (1982) Television *''Adults Only'' (2017) *''Episodes'' (2014-2017) *''The Odd Couple'' (2016) *''Code Black'' (2016) *''Life in Pieces'' (2016) *''Transparent'' (2014-2015) *''Secrets and Lies'' (2015) *''The Millers'' (2014) *''Bad Teacher'' (2014) *''Instant Mom'' (2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011-2013) *''Modern Family'' (2013) *''2 Broke Girls'' (2013) *''Up All Night'' (2012) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2012) *''Happy Endings'' (2011) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2010) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Players'' (2010) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2010) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2009) *''CSI: Miami'' (2009) *''American Dad!'' (2009) *''Monk'' (2009) *''Sex Ed'' (2009) *''Spang Ho: Something Fishy (short)'' (2009) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''Ugly Betty'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Entourage'' (2007) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2007) *''Shark'' (2006) *''Girlfriends'' (2005) *''Head Cases'' (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2004) *''One on One'' (2002-2004) *''Oliver Beene'' (2004) *''Miss Match'' (2003) *''Lucky'' (2003) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2002) *''Less Than Perfect'' (2002) *''Greg the Bunny'' (2002) *''7th Heaven'' (2001-2002) *''Inside Schwartz'' (2001) *''The Mind of the Married Man'' (2001) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001) *''Family Law'' (2000) *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2000) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''Payne'' (1999) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1999) *''The Practice'' (1999) *''NYPD Blue'' (1999) *''Ally McBeal'' (1999) *''Sex and the City'' (1998) *''Frasier'' (1998) *''LateLine'' (1998) *''Early Edition'' (1997) *''Wings'' (1995-1997) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1996-1997) *''Dave's World'' (1996) *''If Not for You'' (1995) *''Mad About You'' (1995) *''Empty Nest'' (1995) *''Law & Order'' (1991-1992) *''The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd'' (1989) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors